Set me Free
by Kadedra Hale
Summary: Bella is abused by her boyfriend Edward. Having enough, Bella and her best friend Casey move to her parents house in Flordia when she makes new friends and possibly love? Will Edward find Bella? or will Bella be set free? AH AU Lemons abuse
1. Chapter 1

Set Me Free

Chapter 1- Escaping

My name is Bella Swan. I'm 22 years old and a author writer. I write love stories. My best friend is Casey Hale she is 21 and she next door to me. My boyfriend's name is Edward Masen. I love him with all my heart but Edward treats me like a prize than a person. To make a long story short. Edward is abusive. He has been for the last year. I have had broken bones, bruises, and head injuries. I'm surprised I'm not dead yet.

But I will tell to much on with my story.

!

Bella Pov

"Edward please stop!" I screamed as he hit me yet again. I went to see Jake to give him the first copy of my new book for his girlfriend Sarah. I came home a little late and Edward was furious!

"Why were you with him today Bella?!" he yelled.

"I was just giving him a copy of my new book!" I said.

"Don't lie to me! You are not leaving me for him! Do you understand me Isabella! You are mine!" I nodded. He grabbed his keys and walked out of the door.

I ran to our master bedroom and just cried.

I honestly don't know what I did.

My phone rang I looked at it and saw it was Casey.

"You heard huh?" I asked. She could hear the screaming from next door.

"Yeah. Bella when are you going to stop this? He could kill you!" she exclaimed.

"I know! I don't know how." I cried.

"You know what. You are leaving." she said.

"Huh?" I was really confused.

"I'm coming to your house to explain. And to help the bruises." Oh yeah. Casey is a doctor.

"Ok." I said and hung up. I heard the doorbell and I went to answer it.

"Hey baby girl." she said as she hugged me gently. Avoiding the bruises.

"Ok let's look at this in the bathroom." she said.

As she examined the baseball like bruises she explained.

"Ok, I have family that lives in Florida. My parents, my brother Jasper, and my cousins Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. We can leave and you can stay with me while I study there. I will be there for about 8 ½ months."

"What about Edward?" I asked.

"Don't worry he will never find you." she said.

"Ok sure. I just want to leave him already." I said getting my duffel bag.

"That's the spirit. Hurry." she said. We got my clothes, shoes, laptop, phone, iPod, i pod charger, phone charger and other things.

I looked at the clock and it said 12:23 Edward would be back in 7 minutes.

"Hurry! Edward will be back in 7 minutes!" I said. I grabbed my stuff and jacket and we were out the door in no time.

I shut my phone off and I closed my eyes and for the first time in a year I finally got some much needed rest.

!!!!!  
Edward's (Boo!) Pov

I had to leave to clear my head of Bella. I don't know why I do this. Bella is mine. She is not leaving me for Jacob Black. Every time I hit her I get more possessive with each passing second.

I went home to find the house dark.

She must be asleep. I will apologize to her later. I walked into our room to not see her in the bed.

"Bella?" I called. No response.

"Bella?!" I yelled with more anger.

"Isabella if you don't come out now there will be hell to pay!" I yelled. Still no response.

I called Jacob Black in case she has her.

"What?" he growled. I knew he didn't like me because of what I do to Bella. She tells him everything.

"Is Bella with you?" I asked.

"What's it to you?" he asked.

"Is she there or not?" I said with annoyance.

"No. even if she was I wouldn't tell you. You treat her like crap anyway. So why should I?" He said with anger. Apparently it was a rhetorical question because he hung up. Asshole.

I tried Bella's cell but it reached voice mail.

When I find Bella. There will be lots of hell to pay. She can count on it.

!!!!!!!

2 days later.

I woke up to be at a rather large house.

"Where are we?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"We are in Pensacola Florida. And we are at my parent's house." She said.

"Do they know?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Bella but yeah. I told while you were asleep. They totally understand." she said.

We walked up the stair case as Casey knocks on the door. Tall giant man comes to the door.

"Casey!" he yelled. He picks her up in a bear hug.

"Emmett put Casey down!" I heard a voice. Then I saw a very beautiful woman. She had a supermodel like body, long flowing blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She looks like the cover of a vanity fair magazine.

"Emmett, Rosalie this is Bella." Casey said.

"Hi Bella!" Emmett said and picks me up in a bear hug. I winced. The bruises still hurt.

"Emmett she had bruises put her down they might still hurt!" Rosalie said with authority.

"Sorry Bella. I forgot." Emmett said.

"So where is Jasper?" Casey asked.

"He is upstairs cleaning his room. I swear the boy had OCD." Emmett laughed. We all did eventually.

We walked in and we saw a happy looking couple. The man was very handsome. I must be assuming its her dad.

"Mom, dad this is Bella."Casey said.

"Hi dear my name is Esme and this is Carlisle. We are both sorry for what has happened to you." Esme said motherly.

"Thank you that means a lot." I said.

"So where am I staying?" Casey asked.

!

2 ½ hours later.

We moved everything into our rooms. I already felt content here. I am suddenly more at peace.

I grabbed my laptop to email my mom.

"Hi mom! I know you are wondering where the hell I am so just so you know I am in Florida with Casey. You know about Edward's abusing so please don't tell him where I am. He will find me and I might be dead. Well I got to go. Love you lots Bella."

I closed the laptop and I heard a knock.

"Who is it?" I asked. The door opened and I gasped.

"Hi. My name is Jasper Hale. I am Casey's older brother." Oh my god. His voice is so seductive. It had a southern drawl to it.

"Yes! Hi I am Bella." I said. We shook hands.

"So I heard about you. I'm sorry." he said,

"It's ok. It still hurts though." I said.

"So tell me about yourself Bella." he said.

"Ok. My name is really Isabella Marie Swan. I am 22 years old and I was born in Phoenix Arizona. I moved to Forks when I was 16 to live with my dad." I said.

"Nice." he said.

"Your turn." I said.

"Ok. My name is Jasper Whitlock Hale. I am 23 years old. I was born in Dallas Texas. I moved to Florida when I was 18." he said.

"Wow that's better than mine." I laughed.

I then noticed that our hands were still together.

We both blushed and removed our hands.

Wow he was adorable when he blushes. We talked for awhile and we got to know each other more. I knew we were going to be the best of friends. I hope Edward doesn't find me or it's bye bye Bella.

!!!!!!!!  
Edward's Pov

It's been 2 fuckin days! I have left txt messages, voice mails. I called her mom and she said she doesn't know where she was. I called all of her friends. They said they knew they just wouldn't tell me because well they hate me. Everybody that knows Bella hates me. I couldn't confront her friends because they went to Europe. I will find Bella and she will be beaten so hard she probably won't be able to walk.

!!!!!!  
Bella's Pov

We went downstairs to eat dinner. Jasper went to the bathroom when everyone got their plate. When Emmett got his plate he took the rest of the chicken. We all laughed. He must have a big appetite.

"Greedy." Rosalie said. Casey and I laughed.

"Hey! Eating 4 pieces of chicken is not greedy!" he said. I rolled my eyes. Jasper came back and we snickered,

"What?" he asked. We shook our heads. He looked in the bowl when the chicken was at and we all busted out laughing.

"Emmett you greedy ass!" Jasper yelled. Casey and I laughed so hard we were red in the face.

We heard the door close and a pixie like girl came in with tons of shopping bags.

"Alice mom and dad are going to kill you on that credit card bill." Emmett joked.

"Whatever." she looked at me.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" she was so hyper.

"Hi! I'm Bella." I said. She hugged me gently.

"See Emmett that is how you give a hug." Casey said.

"Shut up Casey" Emmett laughed.

"I can't believe Emmett ate all of the chicken." Jasper whined. I giggled.

"Here Jasper you can have a piece of mine." I said handing him a drum leg.

"See she cares." Jasper gloated.

"Whatever." everyone said. Esme came in and was shocked.

"Emmett you know that everyone was suppose to have 2 pieces of fried chicken!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah and Jasper didn't get any but Bella was nice enough to give Bella a piece." Casey said. I smiled to Jasper and he winked at me.

"That was very nice of you Bella." Esme said.

"Emmett no video games for 2 weeks." Esme said.

"AWWWWWWW!!!" Emmett whined. We all laughed. Everyone went their separate ways and Jasper and I went to my room to watch South Park where we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Who knew, first kiss, voice mail

Who knew

2 Months Later

It has been 2 wonderful months since I came to Florida. I have learned karate, skateboarding, and martial arts for self defense. I woke up in Jasper's embrace

I sighed happily and opened my eyes. I came contact with crystal blue eyes.

"Hey Jasper." I said sleepily.

"Hey Bella." he said. I hugged his waist and I sat up.

"What time is it?" Jasper asked.

"Summer time!" Emmett yelled from outside our door.

"It's our vacation!" Alice, Rosalie, and Casey yelled. I laughed. Jasper groaned.

"You don't like Hsm?" I asked.

"No it's gay." I gasped and walked out of the room. Dramatically of course.

"What did I say?" I heard Jasper.

"She loves High School Musical." Casey said.

I laughed and walked back in the room.

"Don't worry Jasper it's cool." I said and gave him a hug.

"Good." he said.

After we ate breakfast we chilled in our own rooms.

Jasper was in his room and I was playing his guitar. He gave it to me. He already had another guitar.

I started to play a song by Pink. It was 'Who knew' it was so easy to play.

It describes my friend who I couldn't see. He died of a drug overdose because I couldn't see him. Sort of like suicide.

I wasn't even allowed to go to his funeral. I cried to a week grieving and looking through pictures. I was an emotional wreck. Edward still beat me then which didn't help.

Eventually I went to Casey to get over Josh. We both cried and remembered.

I sent a Cd of me singing it to his mom. She was very grateful. I began to sing

_**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me  
You'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right**_

[Chorus:1]

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
'Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when  
We were such fools  
And so convinced  
And just too cool  
Oh no,  
No no.  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything

[Chorus:2]

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

[Chorus:3]

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again

And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember

But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep

My darling

Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My Darling  
Who Knew

Who knew 

"Bella was that you?" I jumped and turned around.

"Jasper you scared me." I said.

"I'm sorry." he sat beside the bed.

"It's ok." I mumbled.

"That was you singing?" he said.

"Yeah. It was that song by Pink." I said.

"Oh yeah. Why were you singing it?" he asked.

"Today is the day my best friend died from a drug overdose. Becasue he couldn't see me" I had tears in my eyes.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry." he hugged me and I hugged him back crying.

"Edward wouldn't even let me go to his funeral." I cried.

"Bella it's ok." he soothed rubbing circles in my back.

"I was an emotional mess. Casey and I used to spend night just crying. Edward would still hit me because I was thinking of Josh a lot." I said.

Jasper wiped the tears in my eyes.

"Thanks Jasper." I mumbled.

"No problem darlin'." our faces were sort of close. Jasper leaned in and I followed suit.

When Jasper's lips touched mine a spark flew that I never had with Edward.

I grabbed his golden lock and we fell back on the bed.

His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth gladly.

Our tongues battled for dominance which I won.

This went on till we needed to breathe.

"Wow." we both said.

"Good kisser." I said kissing his lips again.

"Thank you you are not so bad yourself." he said. I giggled. Then it dawned on me.

"Oh shit!" I jumped on the bed and grabbed my phone.

I turned it on carefully and almost 10 messages came up. All from Edward.

I called voice mail

You have one unheard message...

"_Bella where the hell are you?! You better not be hiding!"_

second message

"_Isabella Swan when I find you you will be beaten so hard you wont be able to walk."_

Third message.

"_Isabella Marie! I will find you and when I do there will be lots of hell to pay! So I suggest you call me back!"_

I hung up and cleared the others. I was now on the floor crying.

"Bella baby what's wrong?" he asked.

"He will find me." I cried.

"Bella don't worry he will not find you ok. If he did we will kick his ass. Ok?" I nodded and Jasper kissed my tears away.

"I love you Jasper." I quickly covered my mouth.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I love you Jasper." I said. He had a huge smile.

"I love you too Bella. More than you ever know." Then he kissed me once more.

!!!!!!!!

Edward's pov

2 months. 2 fuckin months since she left.

I miss my Bella and I will find her.

Today was the day her little friend name Josh died. He had a drug overdose because he couldn't see her. She was a emotional mess. Eventually she went to Casey because I wasn't a big supporter.

She was pissed when I told her she couldn't go to the funeral.

I know it's cruel but I don't want her being around other men. She is mine! MINE!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's note-Edward is a psychopath!

Jasper and Bella kissed Yay!


	3. Ego,propsal, Edward, and i love you

_Ego and oh shit!_

_Author's note-Ok! A song obviously is going to be in the chapter! I'm sorry! I couldn't help it. Lol. Anyway 2 things are to happen what are they going to be? You have to wait and read on!_

_Everyone except Jasper and I was at home._

_Alice and her new boyfriend Kyle were at some movie._

_Rosalie and Emmett went out to Panama for the weekend. They needed some alone time. Ugh._

_I was cleaning the kitchen since Jasper's lazy ass won't do it. _

_I was listening to my iPod in the deck as I heard Beyonce's song called 'Ego'_

_I started to sing as I moved my hips a little to the song as I washed the dishes._

**It's on  
Baby lets get lost  
You don't need  
To call into work,  
Cuz you're the boss  
For real want you  
To show me how you feel  
I consider myself  
Lucky that's a big deal**

Why, well,  
You got the key to my heart  
But you aint gonna need it  
I'd rather you open up my body  
And show me secrets  
You didn't know was inside,  
No need for me to lie

It's too big  
It's too wide  
It's too strong  
It wont fit  
It's too much  
It's too tough  
He talks like this  
Cuz he can back it up  
He got a big ego  
Such a huge ego  
I love his big ego  
It's too much  
He walks like this  
Cuz he can back it up

Usually I'm humble  
Right now I don't choose  
You can leave with me  
Or you could have the blues  
Some call it arrogant  
I call it confidant  
You decide when you find  
On what I'm working with  
Damn I know,  
I'm killing you with them legs  
Better yet them thighs  
Matter a fact it's my smile  
Or maybe my eyes  
Boy you a site to see  
Kind of something like me

It's too big  
It's too wide  
It's too strong  
It wont fit  
It's too much  
It's too tough  
I talk like this  
Cuz I can back it up  
I got a big ego  
Such a huge ego  
But he love my big ego  
It's too much  
I walk like this  
Cuz I can back it up  
I, I walk like this  
Cuz I can back it up  
I, I talk like this  
Cuz I can back it up  
I, I can back it up  
I can back it up  
I walk like this  
Cuz I can back it up

It's too big  
It's too wide  
It's too strong  
It wont fit  
It's too much  
It's too tough  
He talks like this  
Cuz he can back it up  
He got a big ego  
Such a huge ego  
I love his big ego  
It's too much  
He walks like this  
Cuz he can back it up

Ego so big  
You must admit  
I got every reason  
To feel like I'm that bitch  
Ego so strong,  
If you ain't know  
I don't need no beat,  
I can sing it with piano 

"_Wow Bella you never ease to amaze me." I jumped and dropped the dish in the water._

_Crap._

_Jazz's Pov_

_I was watching the football game. Esme told me to do my chores but I was too lazy to do them. Bella being the wise one decided to do them since she already did hers._

_I heard singing and I knew it was Bella._

_Was she singing 'Ego' by Beyonce? I had to see this._

_I walked downstairs to see my love dancing and singing. When the song was over I decided to surprise her._

"_Wow Bella you never cease to surprise me." she jumped and dropped the dish in the water._

"_Hi. You shouldn't have saw that." she was so adorable when she blushes._

"_Love, you were beautiful." I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her forehead._

"_I love you Jazzy." she giggled._

"_You know I hate that name." I groaned._

"_But you love it when I say it." Damn._

"_True love true." I kissed her._

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Fast forward 2 weeks later._

_Bella's Pov_

_Jasper for some reason left this morning. _

_Alice put me in this beautiful prom like dress._

_It was a lime green fairy like dress._

_My hair was wavy and I had green make up._

_I was walking to a beautiful meadow like Jasper told me. It had roses, lilac,forget-me-not,peach blossoms and so much more._

"_Hi Isabella." I turned to see Jasper in a very nice outfit._

_It was a lime green shirt like my dress and he was wearing dark blue jeans and Sperry._

"_You look so beautiful Bella." he said. He kiss me._

"_You don't look so bad yourself." I smiled._

_He gave me his heart stopping smile._

"_Isabella there is a reason I wanted to do this." I was confused._

_He got down on one knee. Omg! Is he doing what I think he is doing?He took my hand._

"_Isabella when I first met you I could have sworn I have died and gone to heaven. You were so beautiful underneath the bruises. I promise to love,cherish, and nurture you for the rest of our days." I had tears. He pulled out a blue box._

"_So Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Isabella Hale? Bella will you marry me?" he took out the ring and I gasped. _

_It had to be at least 6 or 7 carats._

"_Yes!" I squealed._

"_Yes?" he asked just to be sure._

"_Yes! I will marry you Jasper Hale!" he slid the ring on my finger and picked me up in his arms and spun us around. Both of us laughing._

"_I love you Bella." he said._

"_I love you too Jasper." I kissed him hard on the lips._

"_Whoop! Go Bella!" we both pulled away to see the other mostly the girls squealing and cheering._

"_I am so happy." Alice hugged me. She had tears in her eyes._

"_Oh Alice." I hugged her back. I had tears of Joy in my eyes._

"_Can Rose, Casey and I plan the wedding?" Alice asked._

"_Yes and Casey is my maid of honor." Casey had tears._

"_Really?" she asked._

"_Of course. You are one of my best friend. You help me get through a lot. I love you for that Casey." she hugged me tightly._

"_I love you too Bella." she cried._

"_Rosalie." she was crying. She never cries!_

"_Bella." I hugged her._

"_Bella is getting married! Oh my god!" I laughed._

_Emmett picked me up in a bear hug._

"_I am going to have a baby sister!" he laughed._

"_Fiancée can't breathe." Rosalie smacked him on the head._

"_Sorry." I stumbled into Jasper's arms._

"_I love you." we both said. I giggled and we all walked back to the house._

_Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the living room._

"_Kids why are you all dressed up and looked like you were crying? Is everything ok?" Esme asked._

"_I'm getting married!" I squealed. Esme had tears._

"_Oh my bookie bear is getting married." she went to hug Jasper while we all were laughing our asses off._

"_Mom. I just proposed for god's sake." he whined. He was too cute._

"_I just joking sweetheart. Now I have another daughter." she came to hug me._

"_Thanks mom." she beamed happiness at that._

"_My son has finally found his dream girl." he laughed. I raised and eyebrow._

"_Jasper was always looking for that special someone so he called you his angel." Carlisle explained. I turned to him._

"_You are me angle as well." I kissed him._

_Rene called me later to let me know that Charlie was at the hospital. I told her I am coming and bringing someone. _

_I told her not to put Edward on the visiting list! If he found out I was back in Forks...you know what I don't want to think of that._

_I am set free and it's all thanks to my wonderful Fiancée Jasper Hale._

_Edward's Pov_

_Ok that's it! I have looked everywhere in Forks! I decided to travel to find her. I will find her._

_She Is mine and I will kill any bastard who has stole her away from me. Her body and heart!_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Author's Note-Ok! Before I continued this I will like to fast forward this. Trust me dear readers I am that excited!_

_!!!!!!!!  
Next Week_

_Jasper and I sat in the plane to Forks. I was nervous._

"_Love are you ok?" he asked._

"_No. I am afraid." I whispered._

"_Why are you...oh." yeah now he knows._

"_Bella he isn't going to hurt you. I promise. That is why you took karate lesson and martial arts remember." he said._

"_Oh yeah but he is 3 times bigger." I said._

"_I know and Bella don't get mad but I brought Emmett and everyone else here." he said quietly._

"_Oh Jasper that is fine" I said._

"_Really you aren't mad?" he asked. So cute._

"_No bookie bear I'm not mad." he glared._

"_Very funny Bella bear." he kissed my nose._

_I smiled._

_!!!!!!!!!!!111_

_5 hours later._

_We finally arrived to Forks and got in the rental car. The others were on the next flight._

_Alice told me they were over Phoenix._

_Jasper and I got to the hospital and went to Charlie's room._

"_Hi mom." I gave her a hug._

"_Hi Bella. Oh dear I missed you." she gushed._

_She noticed Jasper standing in the corner. He was talking on the phone._

"_Who in god's name is that?" oh my god. Seriously she is a dating whore._

"_That mom is my fiancée Jasper Hale." mom froze._

"_Are you serious?" she smiled._

"_Yep. Isn't he gorgeous?" I gushed._

"_He looks like a cowboy kind of guy." she said,_

"_Yep. He lived in Texas." I said._

"_So you are over Edward?" she asked. I froze._

"_Yeah. I am. Have you talked to him?" I asked._

"_He calls like every week. I swear he is like a stalker to me and your friends." she sighed._

"_He has called my friends. I mean they know where I am but damn did he have to go that far? Besides they are in Europe." I said._

"_Yes I know. I wish things were better for you." Mom said._

" _I know now let's go see Charlie." I said._

_I walked in._

"_Hey dad." I said._

"_Hey Bells. You look so much better. Did you leave that bastard of your boyfriend?" he asked._

"_If by left you mean travel with Casey to Florida to get engaged to some hot guy later then yes." I gigled._

"_Splendid where is he?" he asked._

"_Oh yeah. Jasper?" I looked around to not see him._

"_Excuse me." I walked out of the room._

"_Jasper?" I was confused. I ran into a nurse._

"_Excuse me have you seen a really cute guy with blond hair and blue eyes?" I asked._

"_Oh yes he left with a hot bronze haired guy." Oh shit!_

"_Thanks!" I started to run down the stairs with my gun in my backpack. Yes I carry a gun. I have a permit thanks to dad._

_I ran to the parking lot to see Edward putting Jasper in a head lock. I took out the gun and put lots and I mean lots of bullets in it. I started to yell._

"_If you value your life you will put my fiancée down and back the fuck away from him!" I screamed. Jasper actually looked scared for one that I have a gun and that I actually cuss. _

"_Well, well, well my Bella. I haven't seen you in almost 3 months. Where the fuck were you?" he growled walking towards me._

"_That is none of you business asshole!" he slapped me._

"_Don't touch me!" I yelled._

"_Don't yell at your owner!" he yelled back_

"_I am not your fucking owner and second of all I am engaged for your info." I growled in his face._

"_Well then I guess I have to change that." he pushed me to the ground and walked towards Jasper._

"_Don't touch him Masen!" I yelled with the gun in my hand._

"_Oh come on Bella we know there is no bullet in there." he smirked._

"_Stay from my brother!" I turned to see Emmett with a gun as well. We both smirked._

"_What the hell is this?" he demanded._

"_This is my family. And the guy you were about to kill is my fiancée and if you take another step towards him I will shoot." I promised darkly._

"_Bella we know you wouldn't shoot." he smirked._

"_Your right I won't." I dropped the gun. Emmett had a what the fuck look._

_I gave him the lok and h understood._

"_Good now dump this asshole and let's go home." I went up to him and punched in the face._

"_What the fuck is wrong with you bitch?!" I kicked him square in the stomach for that._

"_Don't call me that!" I punched him again._

"_Come near me, my fiancée, or my family and see what fuckin happens." I growled darkly in his ear. He nodded obviously afraid. _

_I punched him once more in the stomach and let the cops take him away. I wouldn't get in trouble because mom told them about the abuse._

"_Bella!" I turned to run to my fianc'ee."_

"_Jasper." I cried._

"_Bella shh it's ok." he wiped the rears from my eyes._

"_You almost got hurt." I said._

"_I know and you came quick enough to save me. I am so thankful and I love you more than I already do." I hugged him tightly._

"_I love you Jasper." I sighed._

"_I love you too Bella." he kissed me._

"_By the way, seeing you a gun,cussing, and beating the crap out of Edward was fuckin hot." I laughed and slapped his arm playfully._

"_luckily I wore the hand glove or my hand would be damn broken." I said._

"_I'm glad it isn't." he kissed my hand._

"_My ring is ok!" I hugged it._

"_What about me?" he said._

"_Jazzy is ok!" Alice came over and hugged me._

"_Bella that was awesome!" Casey,Rosalie,and Emmett said._

"_You beat the shit out of him." Rosalie said._

"_Yeah that should be Youtube mater ital." Emmett laughed._

"_Shut up." I hit his shoulder._

"_Rosalie Bella hit me." he whined._

"_Suck it up." I stuck my tongue at him._

"_Come on you guys can meet my mom. Jasper my mom finds you hot." I added. He blushed. We all looked at him. I have only saw him blush once._

"_What?" he said as the blush faded away._

"_Ok did you just blush?" Rosalie said._

"_Maybe." he mumbled._

"_Awww so cute!" Emmett guffawed._

"_Fuck you." Jasper whispered._

"_Come on." I walked through the door._

"_Guys these are my parents Charlie and Rene._

_Guys this is Alice, Rosalie, of course you know Casey,Emmett,and this cute guy is my fiancée Jasper Hale." I took his hand._

"_Well nice to meet you all Jasper you hurt Bella like that bastard did, I will be haunting you with my ghostly form." he warned. We all laughed._

"_Don't worry Charlie I will never hurt Bella. I love her too much to hurt her in any way." he kissed my hand._

"_The wedding is in Panama city Florida." Alice said._

"_What?" Jasper and I said._

"_Yeah." she said._

"_We are so talking about that later." I said._

"_Let us know and we will come." mom said._

_We spent the rest of the week planning and spending time with everyone._

_We went back home to be married in Pensacola at the meadow where he proposed. I was free. Edward can kiss my ass._

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Author's note-Ok I hope it was long! I was too excited._

_Anyway tell my where the honeymoon should be? The wedding and honeymoon will be in the next chapter._

_Until then bye my peeps!_


End file.
